Supernatural Spells
by CheezeFanatic92
Summary: Sam and Dean meet Dobby and are magicly transported to hogwarts!  Come along and join the hilarity!  Rating for cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural Spells**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, Sam, or Dean. (Although I wish I did!)**

**Chapter 1**

Sam awoke with a start he had defiantly heard something in his room. "Dean! Pst."

"What the fuck Sammy I'm trying to sleep here jeez." Said dean with an irritated tone to his voice.

"I heard something in the room help me find what it is."

"You know what Sam we are hunters of course there is always going to be something scary and mysterious in our room. We are always being followed."

"I know but this one doesn't really give me a bad feeling."

"Well then go back to sleep Sam."

All of the sudden a little brown and shriveled up creature jumped out from the bathroom

"This doesn't look right to Dobby." The little creature muttered

"What the hell?" Dean and Sam were bewildered by this little wrinkly creature.

"Who are you?" said the small creature.

"More importantly who are you and what the hech are you?" said Dean

"I am Dobby from the Malfoy residence I am looking for my house but this doesn't look Dobby's house." All the sudden the creature did the weirdest thing it started banging its head against the wall "bad dobby bad dobby!"

"Stop making all that noise!" Sam picked up Dobby and set him on the bed.

"So you're Dobby? Are you evil good I'm so confused?"

"It's so simple Sam." Said Dean "He's that little character from Harry Potter."

"Do I even want to know why you know that Dean."

"Hey I get bored and sometimes kids leave them behind in the hotels and I read them their quite funny."

"Wow." Said Sam "you really do get bored easily."

"Dobby is very confused now."

"Ok Sam we got to figure out how to get this creature back to his story and however he got out he's got to do it to get back in."

"Dobby used his charm to travel through time."

"Well then us it again." Said dean

"No! We have to find out what he is!"

"I already explained that Sam!"

But, it was too late Sam had grabbed the traveling dobby and dean and Sam and dean were flying through time with dobby a character from Harry potter.

Sam and Dean landed with a thud on the grass and in front of them was an elegant hallway with children walking down and staring suspiciously at them. Dobby was no where in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Quick let's get behind this tree before one of them hits them with their magical powers." Said Sam in a sarcastic voice.

"Dude seriously, these little kids can kick some serious ass."

"Hello? Who are you?" said a young girl's British voice

Sam and Dean turned around and were face to face with a young girl of about 15 with curly brown hair in black robes with the stamp of Hogwarts. They really were in the middle of Harry Potter.

She had a book the size of encyclopedia in her hands.

"Uhhh…We are the ministry of magic just coming to check in ya know." Sam stuttered

"I knew you read it too you liar!" said Dean

"Oh well my name is Hermione let me show you to the headmasters office."

"Well actually we were just leaving," Sam was rudely cut off by a small boy with bright red hair. "Hey Hermione I REALLY need to ask you something."

"Hold on Ron I'm helping these men to the headmasters their from the ministry of magic."

"They look quite strange to me."

"Well tell us how you really feel." Muttered Dean

"Anyways this is Ron and Oh how rude of me I for got to ask what you names are?"

"This is Henry and I'm Giovanni." Said Dean with a smirk on his face about how all the girls would feign over his name

"Well you see Hermione, Henry and I were just leaving but we could use some help." Said Dean

"Sure, what do you need?" said hermine, but then something strange happened all the girls in the hallway started gathering around the brothers whispering and giggling.

"Why are they giggling?" said Sam "I have no idea." Dean looked down and saw that he was now dresses in a black robe and that all of the sudden the world seemed larger.

"Well you little tricksters! You must be the new magical exchange students playing a trick on us trying to be adults." Everyone was laughing and all the girls were still there staring at Sam and Dean.

"O yea that's us tricksters!" said Dean playing along

"Well let us show you to your classes."

Sam and Dean lagged behind Hermione walking privately together

"How come you got the Italian name Giovanni and I got the dorky Henry name?"

"Well we both know who the dorky brother is. O hey how you doing." Dean seemed to be hitting it off with the ladies.

"Hermione is kind of cute." Said Sam. He then covered his mouth and had a scared look on his face " Oh no my teenage brain is coming back how are we going to ever get out of here if I can't think that straight because Romeo over here defiantly won't be."

"Hey!" "I can think smartly." Said Dean

"Well if you were you wouldn't say smartly."

"You and Hermione are perfect for each other both know it all jerks."

The conversation ended abruptly as Hermione stopped in front of a dark classroom.

"This is defense against the dark arts Professor Snape teaches it this is our first class where are your books? You will need them I hope you know."

"Yes we know just we forgot them Sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me professor Snape will be quite upset though."

All of the sudden a little boy with glasses and light brown hair walked into the room. Obviously Harry potter from the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Hermione who are these boys?"

"These are the magical exchange students I was telling you about earlier Harry this is Henry and Giovanni."

"Your right Sam Hermione is pretty cute make your move you tiger."

Ignoring deans comment Sam said "Hi Harry we're both pleased to meet you."

All of the sudden a young girl with shining black hair walked into the room.

"Whoa Baby." Dean and Harry's head both turned when this girl came in the room.

"Don't tell me your having a moment like in TV shows that the girl glows when she walks in." said Sam sarcastically.

"Dude she's hot who is she?"

"That's Chou." Harry cut in "My biggest crush."

"Oh well im sorry mister weenie I think its more likely im going to get the chick not you."

Harry's face was turning red he was furious. "No I think I can get the girl first."

"Dean don't make a bet with Harry potter!" said Sam with a fake shock on his face. He was very amused by this situation.

"Ha-ha." Dean was laughing with a proud smirk upon his face "She wouldn't even talk to you if she even knew who you really were ok we can make a bet but, I will defiantly will win." Dean's cocky teenage stuff was taking over

"Ok boys enough testosterone." Hermione cut in "It's time for class you gentlemen can finish this brawl later but right now if we don't get seated we're going to get in trouble."

"Right." Said Sam he took a seat next to Hermione thinking how pretty her hair was.

"Why are you staring at me Henry?" said Hermione a small smile on her face knowing the obvious answer

"Nothing I just like your hair." Said Sam

"Thanks, you have nice eyes." Said Hermione blushing and turning her attention upfront as a dark figure appeared in the room. Sam and Dean looked at each other assuming this was Snape.

"Good Morning class." He said in a snotty tone. Dean was sitting next to Chou working his charm and Harry was sitting in the corner stewing. As you can obviously see the boys were getting deeper and deeper into their teenage selves and the story instead of concentrating on getting out.

"Today we will be learning about werewolves."

"I'm going to ace this class." Dean thought to himself a proud smirk upon his face "Killed those bitches so many times this will be easy."

Snape started blabbering about werewolves and Dean and Sam were able to drift off instead of taking copious notes like Hermione and Harry.

Finally the class was over and Sam and Hermione walked out together and of course Dean Working is charm was walking out a giggling Chou, and yet again Harry was stewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hermione I was wondering if you wanted to study together tonight?"

"That sounds good to me I'll meet you in the library at 7:00." She turned and ran off to tell all her friends.

Dean waved bye to Chou

"Ha knew I could get a date with her before Harry plus she's a really cool chick."

"Nice Dean well while you've been setting up a date I've been making a plan to get out."

"I noticed during class that Hermione had on a gold charm just like Dobby so I'm assuming that is also a time device. So tonight while our study date ill get the necklace somehow."

"So mister hypocrite your telling me you made a date too but I cant make one real nice. Just get the necklace when you start making out yea rite though like that will ever happen." Said Dean

"Hey I did this date for a good reasons and no im not just going to start making out with this made up character in a kids book Dean and at least im not doing for a bet like you."

"Well you know what bitch!"

"Jerk!"

The two boys started wrestling on the ground suddenly a tall lady wearing a black pointy hat and glasses came in. "BOYS! Break this up!" "It's time for dinner follow me to the hall young men." Sam and Dean trailed behind the strange lady into a big hall with tons of people sitting and eating with floating candles all around.

"Whoa I feel like I'm at church." Dean muttered under his breath.

The boys sat down with Hermione and Harry.All of the sudden an older man with a long beard stood at a gold podium.

"Students welcome to dinner,please enjoy."

Food started floating down from the ceiling

"Where can I buy this device I want it for the impala so fucking awesome!" Dean said

"Dean no cursing!" said Hermione

"Sorry just got a little excited about the fried chicken." Said Dean

After the boys finished dinner it was time to study and Sams chance to get a way home.

Sam walked into the library and saw Hermione looking for him

"Oh Sam over here!" Sam walked over and sat down next to the plain looking girl and yet he found himself attracted to her.

"Hey so what do you want to study?" Sam asked

"Look Sam I know why you're here and your not an exchange student."

"Uh I don't know what your talking about." Sam said trying to act confused

"I heard you and Dean talking that you need this." Hermione held up the gold charm

Sam didn't know if he could trust this girl from a storybook and also hope she hadn't heard the making out part.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The gold charm was sparkling in the library lights, Hermione still holding it up between her fingers and Sam just staring at it with awe.

"Hello Henry?"

"Oh sorry I just Uhhh like that charm and well your right. Also by the way my name is Sam not Henry I just used that name for cover."

"Ok well then Sam I know that you need my charm to get home but what I really don't get is why you're here. Plus if I give it you won't you leave?"

"Well yes you see I'm from an entirely different world and I really need to get home. And honestly I have no idea why I was brought here either all of the sudden some little creature cam into my room and I was here in this world but I need to get home."

"But, I don't want you to go you seem like a really nice friend and I think you fit in here why can't you just stay?" Sam saw that the tears were starting to well up in her eyes

" Look I love it here it's not like I wouldn't mind staying here with everyone its just that where I come from I save lives and I need to get back to where I belong."

All of the sudden there was a wind that blew threw the library and a chill spread through Sam he had a bad feeling all of the sudden.

Meanwhile dean found himself in a hallway light by torches and was waiting to hang out with Chou. Then her saw her walking down the hallway elegantly and so beautifully.

"Hey Chou. Nice evening isn't it especially to spend with a pretty girl as you."

"Hey Giovanni. Oh wow thanks but we need to talk about something."

"What about how you're perfect." Dean was a little confused about what happened next.

Chou slapped him straight across the face and eyes blaring said "You little liar your just with me for the bet I knew Harry was the better guy!"

"Whoa you would pick that guy over me?"

"Well at least he doesn't lie and bet on girls feelings I thought you were a good guy."

"I am Im just a little competitive that's all no problem right babe."

"Get away from me im going to find Harry thank you very much." Dean was flabbergasted and his mouth was hanging open. Never in his life had he been turned down by a girl especially for that girl to go get a weenie. Then dean realized as a kid he just wasn't as good looking with his awkward teenage body.

"Well there are always the real world girls plus I looking better then dean thought to himself.

Dean went down the hallway and felt a breeze come out of the library he felt like there was something going on in there other than making out.


	5. Chapter 5 The Final Chapter

**Chapter 5**

Sam looked around "Did you feel that breeze?"

"Yes it's always a little drafty in here." Said Hermione looking a little worried but not that much

Sam looked at her and something about her had changed

"But I feel like something bad is about to happen." Said Sam

"I don't." Hermione turned her head very slowly and looked at Sam. Sam jumped back out of the chair and saw that her eyes were black

"I feel like something good is going to happen tonight." The demon which Hermione was or was possessed by was walking slowly toward Sam. Sam had not been expecting this and was scared for once of this little demon girl.

Meanwhile outside the door of the library dean was peeking in the door and saw Hermione approaching Sam very slowly.

"Oh he's probably just afraid to make out with her." But then dean looked a little closer and saw that her eyes were black.

"Son of a bitch should have known this was what was going on!"

Dean busted thorough the door.

"Alright bitch leave my brother alone and who sent you!"

"What are you talking about dean?" But it was not Hermione's voice who said this

Dean flew up in bed and saw Sam typing on his computer

"What the hell how did we get back from Hogwarts?!"

"What are you talking about dean you must have had too many spicy buffalo wings last night. And Hogwarts isn't that Harry potter or something jeez dean your so weird."

"Uh yeah just the chicken wings. What time is it?"

"Its 3 o clock in the morning go back to sleep."

"You got that right night Sam."

"Night dean you were muttering some pretty strange things in that dream but it was pretty interesting." Dean rolled over on his side and thought about his dream but soon drifted off. When all of the sudden he heard Sam say "Dean Wake up I think there is something in our room."

**The end:**


End file.
